The Other Weasley Brother
by LionLadyBee
Summary: Hermione has a tendency to fancy herself a boy with red hair...not just one, but all of them.
1. The Other Weasley Brother

**A/N:**I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.  
**I want to thank CNova for being here with me on this journey as the best Beta and Alpha a girl could ask for and helping to make this piece everything it is now.**  
This piece was written for the Facebook Group The Fairest of The Rare for their Love Fest 2018. I originally published Part 2 first however I have since then re written and had this piece Betaed, so I have edited the entire work including switching my chapters around. Part 2 was actually the piece I wrote for Love Fest. Part 2 was written as a gift for Kelpie 169.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning, after a very long previous night Hermione had experienced. She found herself passed out on the couch at the Burrow and was promptly awoken by a pair of strong hands shaking her.

"Leave me alone Ronald, I don't want to see your latest chocolate frog collection," she mumbled and turned over, so she was on her belly face first in a pillow. He had kept her up well into the early morning hours trying to get back into her good graces, but they were at a point in their relationship with each other they both knew it would never proceed further than friends again.

Someone began to chuckle lightly at her response. "She ends up on the couch, and she suddenly thinks we are all Ron. What did you do to her little brother?...and why didn't anyone put her up in Ginny's room?"

With her eyes still closed and face pressed against the pillow she concludes that it is not Ron above her, it had to be one of his brothers. At the ungodly hour it was, she couldn't decipher if it was Fred, George, Bill, or Charlie. The latter was home visiting, and she ran into him the previous day at Diagon Alley. So she decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Well, Charles, she arrived here at one in the morning! With our sister and Harry figuring things out, I don't think Hermione would have wanted to be in that mess. Normally she would...never mind that but for now, this was the only place she could sleep. The girl has had a rough few weeks,she will tell us when she's ready. Until then, shoo, all of you, I will not have you chasing her away. Let her sleep." Upon Ron's explanation, she figured out the brother who had awoken her was Charlie.

After the exchange, she heard Molly yell from the kitchen, "Well, take her to one of the other rooms so she can get some peace and quiet already." For a few seconds, it was quiet and just as she was about to drift back off, those same arms picked her up. Charlie began to carry her up the stairs andcurious to see what would come of this, she pretended to be asleep.

Hermione had heard him rambling as he took each step up the stairs. Something along the lines of "the couch" and "my room" fell out of his mouth. As he laid her down in his still-warm bed, she cracked open her eyes and noticed that he was pulling his covers over her. He had turned around and went to shut the door, just as he closed it, she began to speak to him.

"Charlie," she knew he'd heard her because he paused, "Thank you, I was actually looking for your room in the middle of the night like you told me to at dinner. That was a horrible idea by the way, because I wound up sneaking into your parents' room," she finished her sentence and he was now standing at the foot of his bed, staring at her.

"Well, that explains the couch, but what did you say to them to let you sleepover?" He questioned her.

"Oh, just that I had a terrible time adjusting at my new house and my date last night did not go so well." She smirked on the last bit.

After running into Charlie at Diagon Alley, they had decided to grab some dinner together. It went extremely well, but they chose not to let the family in on the chemistry that they shared.

"Well, you are here now. What shall I do with you?" At his blatant honesty, all she could muster was, "Let me sleep. Your stupid brother kept me up for another three hours when I got here, I'm so tired," she yawned.

"Okay, you have a deal, but under two conditions," He said upon climbing into the bed with her, "You let me cuddle up with you, and then you agree to another date with me."

"Deal." She responded in kind. At that, she closed her eyes again and went back to sleep, but not before settling into a comfortable position against Charlie's body, one she noticed, was just as strong as his arms were.

* * *

End Notes:  
Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


	2. Tea With Mom

**A/N:**I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.  
**I want to thank CNova for being here with me on this journey as the best Beta and Alpha a girl could ask for and helping to make this piece everything it is now.**  
This piece was written for the Facebook Group The Fairest of The Rare for their Love Fest 2018. I originally published Part 2 first however I have since then re written and had this piece Betaed, so I have edited the entire work including switching my chapters around. Part 2 was actually the piece I wrote for Love Fest. Part 2 was written as a gift for Kelpie 169.

* * *

Charlie couldn't believe it. He was taking his girlfriend out to tea with his mother. He was not nervous about his mother meeting Hermione, because his mum already knew who the witch in question was. He was more worried about his mother's reaction, because of just how much they were able to avoid letting his whole family know up until this point. His mother was undoubtedly the nosiest of all the Weasleys, but also the one person he trusted most, besides Bill. Because of this, it hadn't exactly been easy to keep her out of the know. He just hoped she would respond in kind.

"Char, are you sure she is going to be okay with this? You know the whole family has been hoping I would get back with Ron," Hermione said to him while pulling on her jumper.

"She will be fine. She loves you, so I don't see where the problem could be," he sounded convinced.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are," she responded. At that, he decided there was no use in putting anything else on to delay the inevitable, so he grabbed her hand and they apparated to the Tea House.

"Charlie!" Molly exclaimed, "...and Hermione?" Charlie picked up the hint of sarcasm she conveyed upon saying Hermione's name.

"Erm," Charlie had lost his words for a moment due to his mother's reaction, "Hello mum, meet my girlfriend," he exhaled while pulling Hermione into his side.

"Oh, thank Merlin! I was starting to wonder when you guys would happen," Molly said, pointing between the two of them.

They looked at each other for a moment and said, "What?" This was not the response either one had been expecting at all.

Charlie followed the 'what' up with, "You knew this whole time?"

Hermione added, "I don't understand? Everyone expressed their desire for me to be with Ron eventually."

"But not everyone, dear. Why do you think I never pushed that? Of course I've known. I am your mother after all Charles. You don't have seven children and not know the signs right in front of your face." She exclaimed to them both.

Charlie was starting to put the puzzle pieces together, "That's why you wouldn't let Ron keep her up in his room, isn't it? or-wait a minute! Have you been putting our chairs next to each other at dinner on purpose?"

"Well, what did you want me to do? I noticed the attraction when you started coming around the house more Charlie," Molly huffed.

"I think this turned out to be a pretty good reveal. Now that you know Molly, how do we go about telling the rest of the family?" Hermione poked her boyfriend.

"Well let's sit down for tea, and we can further discuss that," Molly said, pulling out her chair at the table.

The three of them proceeded to order their tea, grab some biscuits, and come up with a plan to tell the family.

* * *

End Notes:  
Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
